


Mischief

by j_gabrielle



Series: Dandelion Fields [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Loneliness, mischievous behaviours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tell my husband that if he really wanted to keep me out of trouble, he should just watch over me himself."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This fics is set between the first and second fics of the Dandelion Fields series.

Loki licks away the red droplet welling up from his cut. 'Stupid brambles...' He thinks sullenly. Next time he'll be more careful. Getting to his feet, he climbs over the ruins of a wall, slipping into the remains of what used to be a family hall.

His presence disturbs a parliament of owls, their wings beating in a flurry of angry hooting. Loki walks in further, heading towards what once was the hearth of the home.

 _Home_. Not something he has had in a long while.

Whilst Thor had been busy waging the All-Father's campaigns, Loki has been stuck here within the walls of Asgard's palace. The tedious ryhthms of court life is repetitive and tiresome. Some times Loki wonders how Frigga endures the spectacles her courtiers make of themselves. 

It has been... Long. Far too long since he has seen Thor - not since his birthday. 

Loki crouches, reaching his hand into the cold dead earth of where a grand fire would once burn. Closing his eyes, he imagines that he can hear and see the ghosts of the long gone inhabitants; their happiness and sadness, their joys and fears seeping through the cold ground, reaching up to whisper their stories to him.

"You really shouldn't be here, little prince."

Loki startles, jumping to his feet and turning abruptly.The lady wore the standard armour of an Asgardian warrior, her leather scabbard gleaming in the low light, her long dark hair tied back into a high ponytail. Her beautiful face seem etched in marble, set in a stern countenance. 

"Who are you?" He asks, steeling himself against the wave of fear rising in him. 

The corner of the lady's lips lift in amusement. Kneeling on one knee, she raises her fist over her left breast. "My name is Sif, my Lord. I am one of Thor's comrades. He asked me to look after you."

Fear suddenly giving into bristling annoyance and anger, he scowls at her. Emerald green eyes sparking angrily, as he turns to leave. "Tell my _husband_ that I'm perfectly adept at taking care of myself. No offence, my Lady, you seem like a wonderful person, but I have no need for nannies." Climbing onto a pile of overgrown rubble, he swings himself onto the ledge of a window overlooking the ravine. "Tell my husband that if he really wanted to keep me out of trouble, he should just watch over me himself."

Loki smirks at the look of horror that passes through Lady Sif's face as he lets himself free fall off the ledge. He catches himself in a calculated move on the branches of a dead tree growing out of the side of the rocky cliff face. Slinging himself off onto the thin ledge poking out like a sore thumb, he clambers to his feet just before he stumbles to fall.

Looking up, he catches the sight of the Lady's face in a mix of reluctant awe and anger.

Cheekily, he lifts a two fingered salute her way, scampering before she could react.

Loki lands on his feet and hits the ground running. He knows he won't get far before his nanny picks up his trail again, but Loki is stupid enough to try. 

Besides, it might be the only way he can get Thor's attention.


End file.
